dinoattackrpg02fandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Attack RPG Archive Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Dino Attack Roleplay Game that (but preferably only members of the RPG). since May 2009 The Dino Attack Roleplay Game (more commonly known as the Dino Attack RPG) is an online text-based game at BZPower.com, inspired by one of LEGO's smallest lines: Dino Attack (or, as known in Europe, Dino 2010). After seven and a half years of a successful run, Dino Attack RPG was finally finished on December 21, 2012. However, in February 2013, the first 224 pages were lost forever in a hacking incident. This wiki is specifically dedicated to preserving what little content can be recovered. LEGO® is a trademark of The LEGO Group which does not sponsor, authorize or endorse this site. Contents ( ) What's new * 7/1/17 - Version 2.0 of the downloadable archive has been released. * 6/1/16 - Version 1.3 of the downloadable archive has been released. * 8/23/14 - Version 1.2 of the downloadable archive has been released. * 8/22/14 - Version 1.1 of the downloadable archive has been released. * 8/10/14 - The [http://www.mediafire.com/file/b5dbl3k79z85czt/Dino_Attack_RPG_Archive_v2.0.zip Dino Attack RPG Downloadable Archive] is now available. * 7/27/13 - This wiki is created. * 7/26/13 - The BZPower Forum Archive, and with it the first 224 pages of Dino Attack RPG, will no longer be available for viewing. This wiki does not exist. Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Collaboration of the Time Frame Here 07/27/13 - Anything Do you have anything archived from the old Dino Attack RPG? If so, please upload it to this wiki! BZPower LEGO RPG Wiki Network This wiki is a companion to the main Dino Attack RPG Wiki, part of the BZPower LEGO RPG Wiki Network. However, all RPGs from the old LEGO General Discussion subforum have been lost as well. Featured Article 07/01/17 - Downloadable Archive The bad news is that our previous featured article, External Links, is now a page full of broken links that don't work anymore. Fortunately, we have since produced another page of links that you can use instead. The Downloadable Archive page features download links so that you can permanently save the Dino Attack RPG archive on your own computer and read it at your own leisure. That way, we can keep circulating the metaphorical tapes, continuing to keep the RPG alive years after it was thought to be lost forever. In addition, this page keeps a detailed changelog, so you can know exactly what's been added in each new release of the archive. Featured Article History Featured Video 03/28/14 - Dino Attack OST: Injection What better video to feature on this wiki than some Dino Attack soundtrack based upon content that was lost forever? This mix by Brikman McStudz is based on Zachary Virchaus's infiltration of the XERRD Fortress, leading to perils such as XERRD grunts and one seductive XERRD scientist luring him into her sadistic experiment. Sadly, the original text is no longer available, but listening to this music, one can follow the story even without the text. Featured Video History __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse